


Shairing is caring

by Stilienski



Series: Playing the slash game [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Multi, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes the furry feel of Wolverine's chesthair and he knows who else would like it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shairing is caring

 

 

Derek couldn’t remember how he got in this… shitstorm. He was a freaking alpha werewolf, no one was supposed to be able to just throw him around and beat him up like a ragdoll, which is why he went out to defend his territory on his own. These people smelled like humans, how were they doing all of this? They didn’t smell like magic, yet there was one who just shot lasers out of his freaking eyes.

Either he was hallucinating, which suggested wolf’s bane poisoning or these people were some sort of superhumans, both possibilities meant he was going to die. Alone.

He should have told Stiles he loved him this morning…

Derek was laying slumped against a tree, too weak to even keep his beta form up. That’s when he heard growling and someone shouting to stop.

What seemed like only moments later but what must have been a lot longer, Derek was cradled against something soft and furry and being carried through the woods.

“Wha-“

“Don’t talk. Heal. They shouldn’t have come onto your territory. They won’t cause any more problems, you’ve got my word.” Curt, to the point.

It took a couple more minutes for Derek to heal enough to appreciate being carried by this guy. He was really easy on the eyes. He thought he finally understood why Stiles liked him even when he glared at everyone all the time.

That’s when he realized what the soft and fuzzy feeling against his cheek was. A freaking pillow of chesthair. He groaned.

“You can’t meet Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Oh… he said that out loud? Fuck.

“My Stiles.”

“Whatever you say.”

They were almost at the edge of the preserve when Derek finally wrapped his head around it all. Stiles would fucking love this. The chest hair, the glaring….. and his mother always told him that good boys share.

“You can meet Stiles.”

“make up your mind.” Wolverine groaned.

“You and your ridiculous chest hair can come with me to my stiles…. If you tell me how you grow it out like that. It’s a fucking masterpiece.”


End file.
